osidriafandomcom-20200213-history
Islands
Most of the population of Osidria lives on the various islands that float throughout the sky. List of Islands Agarin A desert island populated by caravaneers, who gather materials in the desert, and the guildsmen, who sell these materials and navigate the complex web of political intrigue among the prospering organized crime networks of Tel Amur and Al Adre. Akaku An island on the very edge of Ezentar's influence, Akaku was incorporated into the empire only a few years before the Cataclysm. It is still retains most of its pre-Ezentari culture. Austgandzia An island that has traditionally been rather problematic for a variety of reasons. The most pressing would be the aura of wild magic emanating from the center of island, which can wreak havoc on airships and other magical devices. Also of note are the tribes of goblins and minotaurs that inhabit the mountainous interior region of the island. These tribes are civilized as a result of years of Ezentari rule, but keep their distance from the other inhabitants of the island. Matao The surface of Matao is almost completely uninhabitable due to constant volcanic eruptions. Instead, the lone city of Turtaba is restored from an ancient Ezentari city under the ground. No other cities have been restored, primarily due to a tribe of fire giants that has blocked off the tunnel system connecting them. Naethis A smaller island with a temperate climate know for its use of marble in sculpture and architecture. A smaller island called Aistema is attached to the mainland by means of a massive marble bridge called the Ivory Chain. Nefudim Once the flower of Ezentar, Nefudim was perhaps the worst affected by the Cataclysm. The lush grasslands have dried up, leaving only a wasteland of dust and rocks. Life of Nefudim is difficult, violence and death being everyday realities that most of the permanent inhabitants have embraced. Rastrixi Archipelago Rhyelta A small island that is famous for its perpetual winter. It was once the home of an ancient white dragon that was vanquished by a group of heroes long in the past. A natural portal to the Paraelemental Plane of Ice exists underneath a huge glacier, in a deep crevasse called the Frozen Abyss. Shurvaug A larger island that is only just starting to be settled in the traditional sense. It is notable for its reptilian megafauna, lush jungle, and dripping plains. Two lizardfolk civilizations live in the jungle in the interior of the island, and a tribe of orcs ride large horned reptiles across the plains in a great horde. Both are suspicious of the recently established town on the periphery of the island. Sulumbra An island perpetually covered by a thick haze of necrotic energy. It is primarily a magocracy, with powerful wizards given rule over towns in exchange for animating the dead to perform manual labor. Because of this arrangement, Sulumbra is famous for its artistic and creative products because most of the populace is free to pursue their own interests. Tenrai An oriental island whose landscape is dominated by a towering cherry blossom tree called the Daizakura. The five settlements surrounding the Daizakura each pays tribute to one of the island's five gods.